In the past, many different types of drinking vessels having various shapes and functions have been proposed and used. One particular type of drinking vessel that is currently very popular is a squeeze bottle. In general, a squeeze bottle refers to a plastic bottle having a snap-on or screw-on type top. The top defines at least one opening for receiving a straw and a vent for allowing a liquid to be drawn up through a straw.
Because squeeze bottles include a top that, to some extent, prevents a drink from spilling out of the bottle, squeeze bottles are particularly well suited for use at outdoor events, such as carnivals, fairs and amusement parks. Squeeze bottles are also very popular at sporting events for use not only by the spectators but also by the athletes.
One particular type of squeeze bottle that has been recently commercialized includes a top containing two raised apertures spaced apart from each other. One of the apertures defines an opening for inserting a straw into the drinking vessel. The other raised aperture, on the other hand, is adapted to engage the drinking end of the straw when not in use. When the drinking end of the straw is engaged by the second aperture, a drink contained within the vessel is prevented from spilling out of the vessel through the straw. The second raised aperture also protects the drinking end of the straw from becoming contaminated or dirty.
In general, squeeze bottles are constructed to contain large amounts of a drink so that the drink can be enjoyed for a substantial period of time without having to refill the vessel. Unfortunately, most squeeze bottles do not include any type of attachment device. Consequently, the bottles must be held continuously during use. Thus, a need exists for a squeeze bottle that includes a device that permits the bottle to be attached to an adjacent structure such as to one's clothing in order to allow the hands of the user to be free during use.